Dear Reviewer,
by StormCloudontheHorizon
Summary: It seems has gone back a few decades. The 'mysterious' author of a fanfiction so loathed by Sirius writes him back, defending and amending his work.


I would like to dedicate this to one of my favorite reviews. _No, im not being mean or getting revenge_, because they inspired this sequel. Vivienne and Fred, may I just point out something in this fiction.  
Its just that, it's a fan_fiction_. Not a fan_biography._  
The point was to stress _sirius_' attention to detail of _his_ love, not mine.

* * *

**Dear Reviewer,**

There are many things I should defend about my story, and many that I will not. I would like to bring to light the many reasons I have written my fictions, and any seemingly incorrect qualities they may hold. Comprised below is a list of the seemingly incorrect qualities, and any amendments I shall make

Remus Lupin is indeed short.  
Not constantly, or noticeably, and not even when he's standing really, but that's the point. He never REALLY stands up. Because he likes to get a better view of his surroundings, and the people in them, especially as some of them have a strong jawline with a very nice neck,and how is that supposed to be accomplished at a behemoth height? It is impossible.

Remus Lupin is NOT BLOND.  
Blond is a subjective term, and the way Remus sees it is, if my hair is not sunlight yellow, it is not blonde. His hair is just a compilation of many different shades of brown, and some early dinging, which makes his hair _look_ blond. In all reality his hair is _brown_, but when one sees hair the color of an oak tree's brown bark to an ash tree's golden, who would fight the fact?

Remus Lupin DOES have scars littering his body.

They may be too few for others to see, and may seem insignificant to others, but he was there when it happened. He knows the story behind each and every scar, so they appear everywhere to him, even the ones that cannot be seen by others, because he knows they were there once. He doesn't want anyone else to know these stories, about his true monstrosity, or else they might run away, do the right thing, because underneath it all,_ Remus Lupin is a very Selfish Person_. All he wants is someone to talk to, and someone to care about, and someone to tell him everything is going to be okay, even if that someone doesn't know how much he cares about him, and how much he wishes he could tell him just how much he does care. But monsters shouldn't be allowed such indulgences.

_Remus Lupin truthfully does not smell like 'sexy'._

He wishes he would. He wishes he would simply give off an appealing aroma, instead of having to put on some musky cologne or eat pounds of chocolate just to get a smile out of someone with a particularly sensitive nose, even though now he knows to stop drinking pumpkin juice so often, because its all going to be a worthless effort if he smells like dinner at Hogwarts for the rest of his life.  
Not a very appealing scent, eh?

Remus Lupin doesn't live in the library.

He lives in his mind. In a world where it's okay for him to be with the person he loves, and its okay to walk outside during the full moon, under the stars. Someplace where nothing goes wrong, everything is as it should be, and he wasn't so completely selfish and disgustingly self centered. In a world where, hey, no one really cares about my- his past, because it's the present, and the future is on its way.

**And the largest mistake, you have made, dear reviewer, is that yes, Remus Lupin does like Sirius black. **He cannot say love, because that would be entirely too selfish of him. He cannot allow himself to love. Because if he loves Sirius Black, then Sirius Black would be brought into a world with nothing but pain and crippling darkness. Birthdays and anniversaries and holidays- all rescheduled, for a monster that could kill without the slightest though.  
No, He _cannot_ love Sirius black.

But he wishes he could.  
But for now, until his selfish needs and wants take control of him, he is content to sit on the sidelines, and watch as the one he loves- likes, is taken away by girl after fluttering girl, only for him to return with a more painful smile than the time before. All the while, he thinks 'For him, I can bear it.'.

I hope this had cleared any misconceptions on my or your part, and do remember to write back soon.

_Kindest Regards,_

_R.J.L._


End file.
